peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-15 ; Comments *John is in generally approving manner of the records played (with one notable exception). For example, following the Ramones track, he states that their first LP changed his life in the same way as hearing Little Richard for the first time. As for the Ultravox track, he avers that he liked it very much the first time he heard it, hated it the second, and liked it the third. 'This is the fourth', after which he now declares himself to be undecided. Naturally, it 'fades in'. *John plays The Fall's debut single (which he identifies as "Bingo Master"), four days after release. If his intro to this momentous occasion seems understated (given the love affair with The Fall that will follow), this may be partly because the single was recorded almost a year before (as John notes) and he had already broadcast their first session on 15 June 1978 and repeated just a week or so earlier on 04 August 1978. *This features one of John's earliest forays into Welsh language music. At the show's start he says, '(It) could be crammed with rude words for all I know, so get those English-Welsh dictionaries off the shelf if you don't number Welsh among your many accomplishments.' Before playing the single, he spells the band and title, since his earlier efforts at pronouncing the language apparently met with some hilarity. (Andy Kershaw stated in his tribute programme that JP wished he had learned Welsh for this very purpose.) *He plays two tracks concurrently from the first Cars LP, then only available on import, in order to allow him to euphemistically 'attend to one or two small errands'. On his return, he declares them to be 'pretty boring'. *After playing 'Alternative Ulster' a month prior to release, he comments: 'I must confess, I'm still amazed that none of the major record companies have signed the band. I don't know if it's stupidity, cowardice, or possibly because Belfast isn't much of a place to go on an expense account. That may seem like a facile thing to say, but believe me, it's by no means impossible.' *Finally, JP bookends 'Hong Kong Garden' with gushing praise to Kid Jensen for making it his Record Of the Week. This sounds somewhat insincere, which is odd considering the two were great friends. He also plays Jensen's jingle (and then makes an audible noise replacing it). Sessions *Tyla Gang, #3, recorded 1978-08-09. No known commercial release. Due to the tape's incomplete state, the song 'Moonlight Ambulance' is missing. Tracklisting *Lurkers: 'I Don't Need To Tell Her' (7 inch) (Beggars Banquet) : (JP: ‘Well that’s in the part of the BBC chart that’s not to be quoted on the air but I can tell you it’s not far from being in the 40’) : (JP: ‘And these are The Who with a “New Song” which doesn’t sound very much as though it is.') *Who: 'New Song' (LP – Who Are You) (Polydor) : (JP: ‘On last night’s program I suggested if Pete Townsend were listening that he could come up to the football on Saturday with me and my mates and have a nice day out and perhaps forget some of his apparent problems judging by the lyrics of the song such as we heard there, he seems to spend most of his time in an agony of self-examination, but he hasn’t phoned me so I suppose he doesn’t want to come. That’s the way people are sometimes. ') *Fall: 'Bingo Master's Breakout' (EP-Bingo-Master's Breakout) (Step Forward) :(JP: 'Full of the kind of guitar playing which we smart alecks who aren't sure whether it's very clever or just out of tune call angular.') *Tyla Gang: 'No Roses' (Peel Session) *Inner Circle: 'Take Five-Dub It Firm' (7 inch (Top Ranking) :(JP: 'Bet you’re thinking that’s Peel whacking the daylights out of that damn lampshade again weren’t you but as a matter of fact it’s on the record.') *Jacks: 'Why Don't You Write Me (LP-Alan Freed's Memory Lane)' (Pye) *Ramones: 'I Don't Wanna Go Down To The Basement' (LP-Ramones) (Sire) *Automatics: 'When The Tanks Roll Over Poland Again' (7 inch) (Island) *Ashley Hutchings: 'La Russe (Medley)' (LP-Kicking Up The Sawdust) (BGO) *Strangeways: 'Show Her You Care' (7 inch) (Real) *Johnny Adams: 'I Can't Be All Bad' (LP-Heart And Soul) (Charly) *Devo: 'Blockhead (EP-Mechanical Man)' (Elevator Records) :(JP: 'A little bonus record for you now by, well I’m not going to try to say the Welsh name of the band because the last time apparently that I regularly played records by a Welsh band my pronunciation of the band’s name gave such merriment in the valleys that I’m embarrassed to go there ever again, but it translates as Ferocious Mice anyway.') *Llygod Ffyrnig: 'NCB' (7 inch) (Pwdwr) *(tape flip) *Phil Manzanera: 'Big Day (LP-Diamond Head)' (Island) *Buzzcocks: 'I Don't Mind (LP-Another Music In A Different Kitchen)' (UA) *Cars (2): 'Moving In Stereo (LP-The Cars)' (Elektra) *Cars (2): 'All Mixed Up (LP-The Cars)' (Elektra) *Tyla Gang: 'Spanish Streets' (Peel Session) *Poet And The Roots: 'Dread Beat An' Blood (LP-Dread Beat An' Blood)' (Frontline) *Ultravox: 'Slow Motion (LP-Systems Of Romance)' (Island) *Band Of Joy: '3 A.M. In The City (7 inch import)' *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Alternative Ulster (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *Nick Lowe: 'Born A Woman (EP-Bowi)' (Stiff) *Half Japanese: 'The Worst I'd Ever Do' *Tyla Gang: 'It's Gonna Rain' (Peel Session) *Aswad: 'It's Not Our Wish That We Should Fight (12 inch)' (Grove Music) *Mick Farren: 'Bela Lugosi (LP-Vampires Stole My Lunch Money)' (Logo) *Siouxsie And The Banshees: 'Hong Kong Garden (7 inch)' (Polydor) File ;Name *Peel_19780815_most.flac *1978-08-15 (Tyla Gang session).mp3 ;Length *1.38.57 ;Other *File created from T016 and T017 of the 400 Box. ;Available * (flac) via Rocker * (mp3) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Stuart/ Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared